Drugged Accident
by LUFFYwillLIVE
Summary: Luffy and Law go to the same island by chance and a mix up happens in Law's medicine. . Law/Luffy YAOI.. Please dont read if you dont like it.


**Hello, and sorry!**

**I tried to login with my previous account on my computer but... it didn't work out..**

**But, Due to switching accounts I still wanted to continue this story**

**Now, at least, I can be able to write better..**

**Again I'm Sorry. And Please Enjoy**

**Chapter 1: Drugged Accident**

* * *

The heart Pirates docked in at the back of an island to go unnoticed by the docks to avoid unnecessary attention or trouble. They needed supplies and food to restock with.

Bepo, the bear, went to the back of the submarine to tell his captain they've arrived. He creaked the door open on a dark room. It felt dead and ominous inside the room, and it almost hung into an air of defeat. Clattering of delicate glass could still be heard at the very back of the room showing Bepo that his Captain was still working. "Captain! We've docked at the village... Ah!... Sorry" Bepo said with his sentence ending with unneeded depression.

The glass ceased its sound causing all to go quiet. Silence hung in the air momentarily until a calm voice broke the air. "Thank you that's good to hear..." footsteps sounded from the back and came closer to the light of the door. Law walked past Bepo with a calm smirk with tired eyes that held fire despite the fatigued look. As he walked down the hall he waved a hand to Bepo without looking back and said, "I need to get more drugs and medicine for a vaccine... I'll be exploring for some while the crew stocks up with supplies."

"Y-yes sir!" Announced the naturally flustered bear, struggling to salute.

Before Bepo could reply with anything else Law already disappeared to the deck and soon was walking through the peaceful streets.

{Meanwhile}

"LAND HOOO'" called a long nosed pirate to the Straw-hat crew below him.

"YOSH! Let's GO!" Luffy celebrated as Nami looked over the horizon.

"We need to go around the back to avoid unwanted attention, we can also use more food and supplies if we can get it!" Nami announced to the crew.

"OHH~ Nami-Swan~~~~ your beauty and intelligence can never be matched!~~" Sanji announced with hearts gleaming in his eyes and he did a noodle dance.

"Shut up you perverted bastard and go admire your precious "Nami" somewhere else." Zoro growled as Sanji's noise woke him up from his evening nap.

Sanji turned from noodles to flames. "What did you say you talentless, shitty tree!" Zoro took a fighting stance with a vein about to pop on his forehead with anger. "What did you say-" "KOCK IT OFF!" Nami yelled cutting him off with frustration at the both of them.

Zoro regained his normal composure and walked off with a scowl as Sanji continued to compliment her. She rubbed her temple "Geez... ok.. here's the plan-... LUFFY!"

"Gomu Gomu no... Rocket!" Luffy had already flung himself at the island leaving Nami shouting "YOU FRIKIN IDIOT!"

Nami turned to the crew "lets go ahead and go around the back in case he causes trouble..." Nami ordered starting to get used to her captains idiotic stunts.

Ussop sighed and told them " I'll ask chopper if he needs any supplies from town." The sound of the door shut behind him as Sanji disappeared to steer the ship behind the island,

{On the island (Law)}

He stood outside a drug store looking at the medicines from the window and at a scrap of paper in his hands. He compared to see if the drug store seemed to have anything similar on his list.

Murmuring and activities were displayed around him as the peaceful village enjoyed the day. Someone shouted in fear that caused most of the happiness to go silent saying "something's flying at the city!" Or something close to that. Law didn't much care about what happens this town. An seemingly light explosion could be heard along with a few startled screams a bout 3/4 mile away.

He walked into the shop and looked more closely at a bottle. After he grabbed it from the counter he approached a strange looking man at the counter about the pills that were on the rack. He set the pills out on the counter and started explaining what he was looking for. Law couldn't help but notice his large frame and scars the man's arms.

"These pills here are close to what I'm looking for. Can you tell me the full effects?" Law asked calmly.

"Well-" he said in a deep voice but was cut off by the entrance slamming open. It caught both their attention so they looked to see a figure in a long rugged coat leaning against the door. He took one fidgety step and you could tell that he was addicted to something and hadn't taken it for a while.

The stronger man at the desk crossed his arms in disgust and huffed saying into a harsh tone "Your not gonna steal any cigarettes are ya?" 'I'm guessing he's dealt with these type before" Law thought.

Law decided to turn and walk away for the moment but he still listened in, almost intrigued by the display.

The man swayed and seemed to catch his balance enough to stand, he took another step but fell, catching himself barely with the checkout desk. He spoke in slurred tone, that had a hint of desperation. "I.. canme.. to pi'ck up.. my fuck 'in order... ya, I got, s me's some money to buy.. it too...". The checkout man fumbled around under his desk eager to ether prove him wrong or just get him out. He pulled out another pill bottle and slammed it on the counter next to Laws pills that they were previously discussing about. The checkout man gave a death stare that contained disgust in his appearance "pay up and get out." He said blankly.

"Rude, motha'fucker..." he mumbled as he slapped his money on the desk and snatched the pill bottle, storming out fidgeting and with a drunken type of composure.

Law returned to the counter and he bought his own pills in silence knowing that the tensed air didn't cease enough for a conversation.

'If I could just amplify the results of this drug then I could make the vaccine out of that and not risk causing a chemical reaction by mixing even more drugs.' Law thought. As he exited the drug store with the pills in his pocket. He noticed that everything seemed to be quiet and no one was around. It was almost sundown and he needed to get back and take care of the vaccine so he brushed the silence off and blamed it on the event earlier with the crash, soon he was back to the submarine alone.

'They still must be getting supplies or other things' he thought. He was soon into his lab amplifying the drug he'd bought.

* * *

**Hola~~ this is my first fanfic that I hope you guys like... kinda~ but if your wondering about the yaoi... DONT WORRY~ it comes soon... most likely in the next chapter ;)...but either way I hope you enjoyed this one at least...**

**(I revised it and corrected some errors) Please R&R**


End file.
